ore_ga_heroinefandomcom-20200215-history
Iris Fineritas Cyphercall
is the daughter of the president of the alien planet Finerita. After escaping to Earth to avoid being forced into a political marriage with the King of Satamonia, Iris encounters Namidare Rekka after he accidentally grabs her hand and declares that he will protect her. Personality Iris is a straightforward and headstrong young girl, often willing to speak her mind in most situations. As such, she can be quite stubborn and even childish when interacting with others, as well as become frustrated when the situation is not in her favor. After being forced into an arranged marriage with the King of Satomania, a rebellious Iris refused and escaped to Earth in order to avoid the union. Furthermore, she also refused to send Rekka home upon learning that he was desperate to save his childhood friend Satsuki, becoming jealous that he cared more for another girl. However, despite her tenacity, Iris does possess a kind side, eventually agreeing to return Rekka to Earth and later helping him save Harissa from execution and defeating Messiah to free Satsuki. Furthermore, despite her willfull personality, she has also shown to become serious in certain situations, such as realizing her father's anger for refusing the marriage and eventually deciding to accept in order to protect her planet. Nevertheless, since Rekka nullified the marriage, Iris has returned to her cheerful and forthright self. Although originally Iris did not possess feelings for Rekka, intending to use him to avoid marriage with the King of Satomania, she has since become quite affectionate towards him after he decided to help her. She cares deeply for his safety and well being, once willing to travel the galaxy to find an item that would heal him after discovering him in a fatal state after eating Tsumiki's food. Despite his reluctance and ignorance, Iris is nevertheless persistent in forming a relationship with him, always using any opportunity to be with him. However, due to his increasing admirers, Iris can also be quite competitive, becoming deeply jealous and fierce whenever he interacts with other girls. Appearance As a Pheneritan, Iris appears as a young human woman with long silver hair and a large busom, with the exception of a silver tail similar to a horse on her bottom. Furthermore, Iris styles her hair into twintails using two ornamental hair ties. Iris wears a white and teal dress collared tank top that exposes her shoulders and decorative arm sleeves, as well as a mini skirt with a hole for her tail. She additionally also sports high heel boots with formal thigh socks. Chronology History Some time ago, the King of Satomania demanded Iris as his bride, threatening economic and military retaliation against Phenerita if the marriage was not accepted. Eventually, her father, the Council President, was forced to accept the king's proposal. However, Iris refused to accede to the union, using her personal spaceship to teleport to a random location, arriving on Earth. Unfortunately, her father had predicted her action, sending men to return her to Phenerita. Escape Nevertheless, Iris would continue to run from two pursuers, eventually falling through a roof from an abandoned building by accident. Suddenly, she encounters a young boy who grabs her hand and drags her to safety. Surprised and embarrassed from holding hands, Iris requests his name, to which the boy replies Namidare Rekka. Abilities As an alien from Phenerita, Iris possesses superhuman abilities such as strength, agility and jumping power. Iris is capable of easily lifting heavy objects, run across building roofs with little effort and defeat a grown man with a single kick. Although, she sometimes has difficulties remembering to adjust her strength, once hugging Rekka with near bone shattering force accidentally. Furthermore, because of her nature as an alien, Iris has grown accustomed to changings G-Forces when traveling to different locations. Equipment Iris has access to numerous advanced weaponry and gadgets from Phenerita, as well as other planet's technology if necessary. *'Spaceship' - Iris has her own personal spaceship that can warp to a specific or random location. Described as a large U.F.O, Iris can summon the ship to her current location using a device, as well as beam her and any other individual into the vehicle. Inside, the ship contains a control room, a living room, a storage, a bathroom and Iris' personal space. *'Warp Watch' - A device that can teleport the user through hyperspace by inputting the coordinates of the desired location. However, due to the small size, the watch cannot warp to locations more than a few kilometers; the gadget also has a mass restriction, limited to at most two people and small personel items. *'Laser Gun' - A weapon manufactured in Satamonia, the gun shoots a very powerful and destructive laser beam capable of defeating the Demon King with several blasts. *'4th Dimension Pouch' - Iris' personal pouch that contains a wormhole to which she can insert or retrieve numerous items without restriction. *'Space Tech Lightning Rods' - Special alien lightning rods capable of attracting powerful lightning blasts to it's location. *'Medical Gun' - A large gun attached to a syringe normally used to treat enormous space monsters, hence the size. Furthermore, the gun utilizes the same wormhole technology as the 4th Dimension Pouch, able to contain nearly endless amounts of liquids. *'Flight Craft' - A two seated vehicle resembling a motorcyle with no wheels capable of levitating. The unit is normally utilized for repairing the outside of her spaceship. *'Miniature Microphone' - A small microphone in the size of a finger nail. Relationships Namidare Rekka - Iris first enountered Rekka after accidentally falling through an unstable roof of an abandoned factory, coincidentally saving him from being killed by Messiah Candystraps. In the confusion, Rekka mistakenly grabbed her hand, believing her to be Satsuki and lead her to safety. Despite being strangers, Iris was nevertheless charmed by his action, deciding to have him pretend to be her fiance to avoid marrying the King of Satamonia. Iris eventually developed feelings for Rekka after he stood up for her when the Council of Owaria, including her father, demanded that she accept the union regardless of her opinion. Iris is quite fond of Rekka, usually treating him with affection. Although, despite of her attachment, Rekka is normally exasperated or confused by her devoation. Nontheless, Rekka can still be captivated by her feminine charms. Furthermore, due to Rekka's popularity with other girls, Iris can become jealous and even anxious, often attempting to improve her relationship with him. Rivals Satsuki Otomo - Satsuki and Iris are rivals for Rekka's affection, usually competing and contending against one another. In ther first meeting, the two would immediately dislike each other upon learning of the other's connection with Rekka. Since then, they often argue over their relationships with Rekka, becoming jealous and even hostile. Nevertheless, the girls are not above helping one another, especially if Rekka is involved. Iris and Satsuki would both support Rekka in resolving their respective situations. Furthermore, the both of them care deeply for his well being, becoming worried when his health is in danger. Harissa Hope - Due to their mutual interest in Rekka, Harissa is another rival of Iris for his affection. As such, they often compete and argue over their relationships with Rekka. However, the two are willingly to help each other, especially if the situation involves Rekka. When Harissa was about to be executed, Iris supported Rekka in proving Harissa's innocence and saving her from being sentences. Since their respective crisis were resolved, Iris and Harissa usually are in dispute over Rekka, but also not quite hostile towards one another as well. Enemies King of Satamonia - Due to his lecherous nature, the King of Satamonia desired Iris as his bride, regardless of her will. He then began pressuring her home planet Phenerita into accepting his demand, threatening political and military retaliation if they refused. As such, Iris harbors a great dislike towards the monarch, as well as his planet for manufacturing dangerous weapons. Even after her own father decided to accept his demand, Iris would continue to reject the union, choosing to run away before eventually escaping to Earth. However, under the pressure of her planet and father, Iris nearly accepted his ultimatum despite her feelings until Rekka intervention. Iris was finally able to avoid the marriage after Rekka negotiated with Satamonia to withdraw the proposal upon uncovering the planet's misdeeds. Despite his reluctance, the king also decided to give up on her as well. Family Council President of Phenerita - As the daughter of the president of Phenerita's council, Owaria, Iris and her father both get along with each other. Unfortunately, after the King of Satamonia demanded that Iris become his bride, the president was forced to accept his conditions despite his great reluctance. As a result, their relationship became strained as Iris continued to refuse and eventually escaped to Earth. Although, her father had already predicted her response, sending men to retrieve her. Upon returning with Rekka, the president would capture them and even scold her for her selfish actions, almost prompting her to almost accept the union. Nevertheless, her father would reveal his true feelings after being confronted by Rekka, much to Iris' happiness. The two would eventually come to terms after Rekka negotiated with the king to give up on his marriage with Iris, her father even allowing his daughter to attend the same school as Rekka on Earth. Concepts Satsuki Iris vol1 design LN.jpg|Character Design Notes *The 4th Dimension pouch is made of a mysterious material while the strings attacht themselvdes. Additionally, the pouch can conveniently expand and shrink to a certain extent. *Because Iris' design was clunky, Nao attempted to make the design more fashionable. *Watanuki comments that alien strength is awesome. Trivia *In the manga adaptation, Iris first became desired by the King of Satamonia after he caught sight of Iris along with her father at a Milkyway Confederation assembly. Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Character Category:Alien Category:High School Student Category:Finerita Category:Fineritan Category:Cyphercall Family Category:High School Freshman